


I Thought You Said...

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 9 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2008)</p>
<p>Three "I thought you said" moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Said...

Vin looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes. "I thought you said you'd come?"

Chris wrapped his arms around the small boy, giving him a hug before gently wiping away the tears that coursed down Vin's face.

"I said I'd come if my meeting didn't run too long, remember?" When Vin shook his head, Chris sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy, I thought you heard me. I wanted to come, you know that."

Vin took a few more hiccuping breaths as Chris rubbed his back soothingly. "Buck was there to watch you, right?"

Vin's little lip trembled. "But I wanted you!"

*******

"I thought you said we was ordering pizza tonight?" Vin asked.

"We were," Buck agreed. "But when I called the pizza place..."

"They was closed?" Vin guessed.

"Yep. And when I called another place..."

"They was closed, too?"

Buck shook his head. "Nope. They were out of tomato sauce."

"Oh."

"And when he called another place..." Chris began.

"Closed?" Vin asked.

"Nope."

"No 'mato sauce?" JD tried.

"Nope." Chris smiled. "Their power was out."

"Oh." Two sets of small shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"So..." Buck revealed a tray filled with pizza-making ingredients. "We're making our own!"

"Yay!!!" the boys yelled.

*******

"I thought you said an apple a day keeps the doctor away?" Vin questioned. "Ain't it true?"

Chris smiled, using his fingers to lightly trace circles on the small boy's stomach in an effort to relieve the discomfort.

"That's just a saying," Chris started to explain.

"A sayin'?" Vin repeated.

Larabee nodded. "Something that people say. It means that apples are very good for you and will help you grow up big and strong."

"But ya still get sick?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh." Vin looked up at his father. "Guess I shouldn't 'a tried t' eat the whole bag, then."

~end~


End file.
